


Duty/Desire

by somnolentblue



Series: Tales of Possession: Anna/Crowley [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Anael meets Christopher; before Crowley meets Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty/Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/) ' prompt, "Anna/Crowley, finding each other." Reading [Metamorphosis and Constancy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108588), which is a double drabble, is probably necessary to understand Duty/Desire. Many thanks to and [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for looking this over prior to posting; any remaining errors are my own.

**Duty**

Anael would never disobey, but orders cannot make this task palatable. Humans might be diverting to observe, but embodiment is an abomination; the transmutation of stars into dust mars the stars and destroys the dust and upsets the Creator's order. Some whisper that embodiment is the highest task, that it reforges mortals into celestial beings, but such heresy is never tolerated in the garrison.

Nonetheless, the pattern demands that the bloodlines continue, and if one must possess a body to ensure certain couplings, then one simply hopes that flaming swords and thunderous pronouncements continue to awe vessels into consenting.

 

 **Desire**

Crowley delves into knowledge that is forbidden to demonkind lest they destroy Lucifer. He possesses priests and scholars, vessels and monsters. He learns Enochian, though the sounds burn his tongue. He learns to draw, though the sigils burn his eyes. He remembers his time with Anael, and he uses the strategies they developed when forging deals with mortals and demons.

His own bargain was poorly conceptualized but well executed. He knows that he will always be able to find her when she manifests on the mortal plane. He hopes that he will never use his knowledge against her.


End file.
